zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Shae Mo'sah Shrine
Shae Mo'sah Shrine is a Shrine from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is located in Goron City. The Sheikah Monk Shee Venath offers a trial and he will give a Spirit Orb to Link upon completion of this trial. Swinging Flame When Link enters the Shrine, he is greeted by a corridor that is blocked off by iron bars. There are three solutions to get around them since the switch is the type that does not hold down as soon as Link steps on it: either he can freeze the switch in time with the Magnesis Rune as it is being held down and enter the next room that way, using Fire Arrows to burn down leaves that connect to a shelf which holds a stone barrel that Link can use to weigh down the switch, or use a plain Arrow if Link does not have any Fire Arrows in his quiver, sever the link to a rope holding a lantern, and watch as the flames burn the leaves and do the same thing as in the Fire Arrow solution. After crossing this obstacle, to Link's right is what appears to be a gear that Link cannot do anything with yet, so Link must go to the right path. However, if Link goes left from where he stands, there is a Chest containing a Stone Smasher obscured by burnable leaves. Link can burn them, but they do nothing interesting of note. At the right path and making another right turn, there are Guardian Scouts who wait to attack Link and a Chest containing a Ruby. After destroying them, Link can go up a ramp to the second floor, finding that the way to another room is locked off and needs a Small Key to open it. Link can only go right at this time. On the top of a ramp, there is yet again another bunch of burnable leaves and another switch. This time, Link must either burn the leaves with Fire Arrows yet again, or stand on the switch, use the Magnesis Rune, and levitate the steel lantern close to the leaves so that the leaves may burn and the steel ball comes rolling down, only to be stopped by a door with bars. Link can jump down the ramp to find yet another Chest with a bundle of 10 Ice Arrows. In order to remedy this, Link must stand on a switch and either wait for the steel ball to come down and have it spin the gear, running to the previously barred-off door and finding a chest containing the needed Small Key. Link must then go up a ramp to exit the barred-off area and go to the door that was locked. When Link finally unlocks this door, Link can either shoot a plain arrow while standing on the switch that reveals two other lanterns, aim it at the leaves and burn down the shelf with the stone barrel or simply use a Fire Arrow if Link has them to burn down the shelf. After obtaining the stone barrel, Link can weigh the switch down with it and reveal the way to Shae Mo'sah at last, or freeze the switch in time as it is being pressed down and run through the corridor whilst it is unbarred. Link can then go to the Sheikah Monk and obtain his next Spirit Orb. Category:Shrines